Captains Cooking
by ggtherescuer
Summary: Sanjis on night duty when he hears noise coming from the kitchen, Sanji discovers something he never knew. No intentional pairings Nakamaship, but if you turn your head sideways and squint, you see SanLu, T because I don't think little kids should watch any show with Nami in it, even IF she isn't in this FanFic.


**OKAY GUYS! Here's just a weird one-shot that popped into my head, I always get these weird epiphanies at night, but I RARELY type them, so this is kind of new for me.**

**Captains cooking?:**

It was a quite night on the sunny-go, Sanji was on night duty, and everyone was fast asleep, or so he thought.

Sanji was sitting in the crows nest looking at the stars, he'd have fallen asleep if it weren't for the sound of some dishes clanking and some humming coming from the kitchen.

Sanji knew that sound like his own voice, "who's cooking at this time? It's too late for anyone to be up, plus I don't think anyone on the sunny can cook..." grumbled Sanji as he climbed down quietly. suspicious that it might be an intruder, Sanji tip-toed to the kitchen, being as quite as he could.

Sanji cracked the door slightly open, trying to be very quite to see who it was, he studied everything in the kitchen with his left eye this FanFiction is set after the time-skip so that his right eye is now covered ).

Sanji couldn't believe it! Luffy was mixing some batter, HE WAS COOKING! And Sanj knew that they didn't have Pre-made batter or anything, Luffy had to have made everything from scratch and have known the ingredients, baffled, Sanji kept watching.

Luffy was humming Binks Sake as he mixed it and poured it into pan and set it in the oven, his hums soon came to quite singing, "Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea, let's be shown that we are known as pirates sailing free..." he sang quietly, Sanji couldn't believe thisthis either! whenever he had heard Luffy sing it was like nails on a chalk board, but now he was quite a good singer.

Luffy waited around as it baked looking at all the supplies, Sanji decided that he wanted to approach this side of Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy?" Asked Sanji, Luffy almost flipped, "SANJI! You surprised me!" Said shaken Luffy, "I didn't know you could bake Luffy, or sing." Said Sanji still looking at his captain wondering if it's some weird look-a-like, or maybe if it was like him and Duva- he who should not be named.

"Oh, well back where I grew up, back in the grey terminal, we had to find food, and sometimes we didn't spend the night with the mountain bandit, so I cooked, or whenever my Grampa threw me out somewhere random for survival training, I would need to eat, so I guess I learned it from training." Said Luffy nonchalantly,

"Gray terminal? Mountain bandits?" Asked Confused Sanji, "I lived in the gray terminal in foosha village, grampa gave me to a bunch of mountain bandits, but they were cool, plus thats where I met Ace!" Said Luffy excitedly,

"Oh-ohh," said Sanji knowing Luffy thought it was perfectly normal to grow up in junkyard and to be raised by mountain bandits.

"And what about your singing? Your usually awful," said Sanji knowing that Luffy doesn't care,

"Whenever I'm singing in front of my nakama, I'm usually Chunping." Said Luffy,

"Your what?" Asked Sanji bluntly, "Chunping, ya know like when old people chunp by a fire to bring good luck, you have to bring your voice up and down." Said Luffy while picking his nose.

"Oh, you mean CHANTING" said Sanji facepalming, "yeah! Chanting." Said Luffy while giggling a bit, then they both heard-

_Ding_

"Looks like the cakes done!" Cheered Luffy while clapping his hands like a frigg'n four year old, "alright," said Sanji as he got the cake from the oven, "wow, I'm impressed, it's perfect, not burned at all." Said Sanji in awe that LUFFY of all people had made this.

"Here, I was trying to be quite so no one heard me, so that I could uh have it all by myself, but i know if I bogged it out would hit me." Said Luffy as he sadly forked over a piece of cake for Sanji.

"Arigato Luffy." Said Sanji as he dug in, 'Wow! This is the best cake I have ever eaten!' Thought Sanji as he turned to Luffy seeing that the whole cake waswas gone by now.

"How did you do this?" Asked Sanji, "I'll teach you sometime, what day is today?" Asked Luffy, "Friday, why?" Asked Sanji curiously, "Every Friday when you have night duty, I will teach you something new, ONLY IF: you do one thing for me." Said Luffy,

"Fine! What?" Asked Sanji, "a kiss!" Said Luffy, Sanji Turned as red as Luffys long-sleeve "what!" Fumed Sanji, "Shishishi! Just kidding! I want more meat at dinner!" Said Luffy as he cackled and fell to the floor laughing.

"Fine! Just never make that joke again!" Screeched Sanji as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Jeez, wonder why he's so mad..." mumbled Luffy as he scratched his head.

**Man! Sorry about how short it is! Plus sorry if their a little OOC,and I can see where you guys see a bit of SanLu, I can see it if I squint.**


End file.
